Blog użytkownika:Benio1230 pl/Granice Skrajności - Kingdom of Kore część 8
( Smok przelatuje nad murami Koren i zaczyna ziać ogniem ... wsyzscy uciekają w popłochu ) ( Przez bramę do miasta wbiega Merios z Warlusem ) Warlus : Stój ! To smok ! Jest zbyt niebezpieczny !! Merios ''': To żuć jakieś zaklęcie ! Jetseś w końcu magiem ! '''Warlus : No ... tak jakby ... Merios ''': DALEJ ! ( Warlus ciska kulą gonia w smoka ... smok wplatuje mury i zaczyna dalej ziać ogniem w panikującą ludność ) '''Warlus : Hmm ... to jakoś słabo działa ... ( Meriosowi opada szczeńka ... natychmiast biegnie do koszar w których uktył się Lord Wandre ) ( W tle łucznicy strzelają do smoka ) Obrońca : Łucznicy ! Ognia ... ( Łucznicy strzelają wypuszczają salwę strzał w smoka ... smok podlatuje pod koszary i zieje ogniem na stojącą drewnianą wieże obserwacyjną ) ( Wieża się wali na Koszary ... wojsko panikuje ) ( Do wnętrza koszar Wbiega Merios ) Merios ''': Lordzie Wandre ! Wróciłem ! '''Lord Wandre : Widze że dotkneło nas nieszczeńście nie musisz mi przypominać o kolejnym ! ( Smok wyważa dach koszar i chce wejść do środka ... nagle z wnętrza szali wybiega potężny czarodziej ) Woltest : WRACAJ DO CIENIA ! TERAZ ZOBACZYSZ Z KIM ZADARŁEŚ ! ( Tworzy potężną palącą kulę energi ) ( Wciąż tworzy kule energi ) ( Wciąż tworzy kule energi ) ( Wciąż tworzy kule energi ) ( Cisza ... wsyzscy patrzą się na Czerodzieja ) ( Wciąż tworzy kule energi ) Smok : ( Czeka ... patrzy na czrodzieja ) ( Wciąż tworzy kule energi ) Smok : ( Poirytowany ) ( Smok zabija Czerodzieja i podchodzi do Lorda Wandre ... wszyscy zbrojni się cofają od smoka ) Smok ''': ( Ryk ) '''Lord Wandre : ( Przestraszony ... patrzy wokół siebie w tle uciekają zbrojni ... ) Lord Wandre : ktoś zechciałby pomóc ? ( Merios zostaje sam z Lordem Wandre ) Merios ''': ( Wyciaga miecz ) Nie możesz się z mną mierzyć gadzie ! Uciekaj już te... ( smok wyżuca go uderzając o ściane ) '''Lord Wandre : ( Patrzy na leżącego Meriosa ) Eh ... na ciebie nigdy nie można liczyć ( odwraca się ) ( Smok wyciąfa łape by zabić Lorda Wandre ) Lord Wandre : Proszę bądź tak łaskawy i zabijmnie dlaleko od tego idoty ... żeby mnie ktoś źle nie kojarzył ... Smok : ( Kiwa głową ) Lord Wandre : Na pewno ? Smok : ( Kiwa głową ) Lord Wandre : A może jednak ? Smok : ( Kiwa głową ) Lord Wandre : No dobra czyń chonory ... ( Nagle resztki sufitu koszar zaczynają płonąć ) ( Na smoka spada reszta podpalonej ściany koszar ) ( Warlus wbiega do koszar ) Warlus : Nic się panu nie stało ? Podpaliłem te deski by spadły na smoka ... Lord Wandre : Właśnie zostajesz mojim nadwornym magiem ! Warlus : O dziękuje ... ( patrzy na wcześniejszego maga ) ( Potęzny czarodziej leży martwy na podłodzę ) Warlus : Hmm ... o ile tylko nie skończe tak szybko jak on ... ( Nagle Merios się ocknoł ) Merios ''': Co ? co się stało ? ( patrzy na smoka ) HAHAHA ! Zabiłem go ! '''Warlus : Tak w sumię ja to zrobiłem ... ( Do koszar wbiegają zbrojni ) Lord Wandre : A wy gdzie się podziewaliście ? Zbrojny : Wspieraliśmy pana duchowo ... po prostu musieliśmy się wycofać by wspokoju liczyć na to że pan przeżyje i udało się ! Nie żeby pan myślał że uciekliśmy czy coś ... Piechur : To jak możemy go już zabić ? ( Wskazuje na Meriosa ) Lord Wandre : Tak ... i tak gdy będzie kontrola wyleją mnie z mojej posady za te zniszczenia ... Warlus : Czekajcie ! On jest ze mną ! Poza tym nie ma co się martwić o twoją posadę ! I tak gdy gdy zobaczą tego smoka to zostaniesz bochaterem a Koren nasławinieszym miestem na świecie ... Lord Wandre : TAK ! Ten smok spadł na z nieba ! A tak w ogóle jak ten smok tu się znalazł ? ( Nagle smok wybija się z szczątek sufitu i odlatuje niszcząc więkrzą część koszar ... wszystkim opada szczeńka ) Warlus : Musił przyjść za nami ... wyczół ludzi poza miastem i przywiało go do miasta ... leciał naszym tropem - wygląda jak gardmelski smok jest warty fortune ! Lord Wandre : ( patrzy na Meriosa ) Wyjątkowo cię dziś nie zabijemy ! Masz szczęście ... Merios ''': Szczęście !? Powinienem zostać uchoronowany ! Zdobyłem wszystkie informację na temat tego co dzieje się w północnej osa ... '''Lord Wandre : Wszyscy od dawna widzą co dzieje się w północnej osadzie ... ( Warlusowi i Meriosowi opada szczeńka ) Lord Wandre : Wysłałem cię tam na samobójczą misję i tyle ... każdy chłop wie o tym co się tam dzieje ! Absylowie chcą dotrzeć do Gardmelskiej osady i takie tam a Inkwizycja planuje przysłąc posiłki i zapobiec temuy by ktoś reagował i inne ... każdy o tym już wiedział od dawna ! Merios ''': ( Wściekły ) Ale chociarz dostane za to wynagrodzenie ? '''Lord Wandre : HA ha ha ha ha ha ... nie .... ( Żuca się na Lorda Wandre ... Lord Wandre ucieka w pośpiechu ) KONIEC CZĘŚCI 8 Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach